I Turn to You
by Tara-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: ‘ Ron I love you and want to you be my boyfriend. What would you say if I asked that?’


Disclaimer: The song "I turned to belongs to Christina Aguilera. *Sniff* Ron and Hermione belong to JK Rowlings. So there I said it! At least I still have Draco and Harry! *whispered voices from background* What do you mean there JK Rowlings characters as well? *sigh* Oh Man! She gets everything! Oh well... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
I Turn To You...  
  
I was watching the raining hit against the Gryffindor common room window. ' No one knows how I feel about... not even the guy I like.... oh god...Ron.... I love you so much.... ' I could feel a tear fall slowly down my cheek; I brushed off the tear quickly.  
  
When I'm lost, in the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way When I'm scared, losing ground When my world is going crazy You can turn it all around, yes.  
  
"'Lo Herm!" I looked up into his smiling face and couldn't help but smiling back half-heartedly.  
  
"Hello Ron," I gazed up at him sadly. I could feel him watching me when I had turned my back on him to look out the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice was deep and soft.  
  
And when I'm down you're there Pushing me to the top You're always there giving me all you've got For a shield, from the storm For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength, to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do, for everything that's true I turn to you, yes  
  
' Ron I love you and want to you be my boyfriend. What would you say to that?' My thoughts go interrupted by the warmth that spreads through my body. He holds me close and we both look out the rain-streaked window.  
  
When I lose, the will to win I just reach for you and I can reach The sky again, I can do, anything 'Cause your love is so amazing 'Cause your love inspires me And when I need a friend You're always on my side Giving me faith taking me through the night, yeah  
  
"'Mione? You know you can tell me anything right? I'll ways to there for you and Harry too." He talks softly into my hair. I nod, not talking, loving the silence, the rain tapping at the window, everything is wet and sparkling out side while Ron and I are warm and dry.  
  
For a shield (for a shield), from the storm (from the storm) For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm (For a love to keep me safe and warm) I turn to you (I turn to you) For the strength (for the strength), to be strong For the will to carry on, uh For everything you do I turn to you, yeah, ohhh  
  
His arms wrap around my waist, holding me gently to him, I can feel his breath cuirass my face and hair. "Hermoine?" "Yes Ron?" I mumbled into his fuzzy brown sweater, smelling his sent; vanilla and coconut, I begin to feel sleep pulling me.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain For truth that will never change For someone to lean on For a heart I can rely on through anything For the one who, I can run to, ohh I... Turn to you...ohhh yeah  
  
"I have something to tell you." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I-I love you Hermione, more then a friend. W-will you be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me?" My once drooping eyes snap open and I freeze. ' Did I hear right he wants me to be his girlfriend? And- dancing?' I must have took to long in answering because he beings to babble nervously. "Ron." He still is babbling under his breath. "Ron!" He turns to me red faced, a mixture of emotions play across his face; embarrassment, sadness, hope and lastly love. Tears of happiness trickle down my face, followed by a smile. "I thought you- Ron I-I love you too-"My words were swallowed as his mouth touched mine.  
  
For a shield , from the storm For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm (To keep me safe and warm, yeah) I turn to you (I turn to you) For the strength (for the strength), to be strong For the will to carry on, oh ohh For everything you do (everything you do) For everything that's true For everything you do, ohh For everything that's true I turn to you  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading my first song fic! ^_^  
I can't wait until the third Harry Potter movie comes out! I'm sooo EXCITED!!! Well anyways please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
